Me and My Sam A Freddie Benson Collection
by jaimelu
Summary: Freddie remembers bits of his life with Sam, from meeting her in first grade, to kissing her on the fire escape, to their FIRST DANCE! Read up and review.
1. Chapter 1

(Meeting Sam)

The day I met Sam Puckett was a day I would never forget. See, Sam used to be SHY, of all things. Yeah, you heard me, Sam Puckett, not scared of anybody or anything, used to be nothing but a shy little six year old. That day, I had started coloring my picture of Patty the Pig (these coloring sheets were made to help us kids learn the alphabet), when Mrs. Seeley announced we had a new student. I spun around, anxious to see who it was. Sam walked through that door, her blonde hair in pig tails (you heard me right-PIG TAILS), wearing a small blue play-dress. Her mom held her hand, introduced her to the teacher, and pushed Sam into our classroom. When her mom left, Sam stared at the floor as the teacher escorted her to the front of the class and introduced her to us as Samantha Jennette Puckett. Sam muttered something that sounded like "Die lame is Pam". "What did you say sweetheart?" Mrs. Seeley whispered to her. That's when I saw Sam's eyes for the first time. She looked up at Mrs. Seeley with those pretty blue eyes and said crystal clearly "My name is not Samantha, my name is Sam."


	2. Chapter 2

(Freddie becomes Fredwierd)

Mrs. Seeley showed Sam to a seat next to me at my table and gave her some crayons to color with. Sam muttered "Thanks." and grabbed a purple crayon. She started to scribble on her picture of Wally the Walrus, unaware that I was still looking at her. She glanced up and said "What are you staring at?" I apologized and went back to me picture. Then, of course, Danny the Digester (We all called him that because his way of bullying was to eat anything you had in your hand, from cookies to crayons, from paper to pencils, it didn't matter. The guy was a living garbage disposal) grabbed my picture and Sam's purple crayon. He stuffed both into his mouth and laughed at Sam and me. I stuck my lip out, about to call Mrs. Seeley again, but Sam apparently wasn't that patient. She punched Danny in the stomach and kicked him in the you-know-what. Well, Danny fell over and started crying, showing the bits of paper stuck to his mouth and the chunks of purple crayon jammed in between his teeth. Mrs. Seeley rushed over, learned what happened, and put Sam in the corner for time out. Sam sat on her seat in silence, staring at the wall. Mrs. Seeley took Danny to the nurse, leaving the rest of us to color quietly until she came back. I waited until she left, then slinked over to Sam's corner. "Hi, I'm Freddie. Thanks for sticking up for me, Danny eats my pictures nearly every day." he whispered to her, smiling. Sam tilted her head up from the wall of the corner and glared at me. "You think I care about your stupid coloring sheet Fredwierd?" she growled. Needless to say, I was kind of shocked. "Umm, sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad." I whispered sadly, and left her to her punishment.


	3. Chapter 3

(Sam's first fatcake)

I walked over to her on the playground. She was swinging on the swings alone (no doubt the other kids were frightened of her from the way she 'defended' herself from Danny, the toughest kid in school). I sat down on the swing beside her and offered her a fatcake Mrs. Seeley had given me for snack time (my mom would never have let me have them, they were forbidden at home. At school on the other hand, Mrs. Seeley knew the class loved them and kept them around as rewards or pacifiers -in my case, a pacifier for Danny messing up my drawing). "You want one? They're yummy. It tastes like a cookie cake (yes, I said cookie cake, give me a break I was six)." Sam glanced over at me, not smiling back, and took the fatcake. She opened the wrapper and took a bite. I swear as long as I live I will never forget the look on Sam's face when she bit into a fatcake for the first time. It was like she had discovered food itself. Her eyes got wide and she scarfed it down, then grabbed my fatcake from my hands and ate that too. I guess I would've been mad that she took mine without asking, but she was the new girl, she seemed nice, and hey, it was really funny to watch her eat them like there was no tomorrow. After she finished, she licked her tiny fingers and muttered a thanks before she ran inside ahead of me as she heard the class bell. I smiled and walked inside after her.


	4. Chapter 4

(Sam's ballet classes)

Mrs. Puckett dropped us off at the Seattle School of Dance at three in the afternoon. Sam frowned at the posters of ballerinas pasted on the windows of the studio. Her mom had forced her to take these lessons, and she had made me promise that I would never breathe a word about them to anyone (She doesn't care if anyone knows anymore; anyone who knows Sam well enough to laugh at the idea of her taking ballet knows her well enough to know it would be safer not to). Sam took a deep breath, grabbed my hand and walked inside. When we got inside, a young lady in her twenties showed Sam to the ballet studio room and escorted me to the waiting room. I hugged Sam before she left and she squeezed my hand before following the lady into the back room. I sat in the waiting room, attempting to read picture books. I played with the toys the studio had set out, I entertained myself as best I could, but I mostly just watched Sam's class on the monitor for parents. Sam had been excluded already, after refusing to put on pink tights for her class. It was ten minutes before she finally joined the class after the teacher had found her one in blue. I beamed with pride and admiration when Sam started twirling and spinning and balancing on her toes, far better than any of the other girls. They stared at her as she danced, envious of her poise and precision. I got worried when she fell on her backside and frowned when the other girls laughed at her. Well, needless to say, Sam didn't like that at all. She grabbed the nearest girl to her and twisted her arm behind her back. Sam pulled the girls hair, bit her, clawed at her face, any part of the little girl in pink she could get her hands on she tried to tear apart. The teacher ran over, pulled the girls apart, and told Sam to go wait in the waiting room; her lessons were over.


	5. Chapter 5

(First kiss)

"I was…gonna say…" I muttered. "That WE should kiss?" Sam finished my sentence for me. I gulped, she was so gonna kill me for suggesting that. "You're gonna break my arm now right?" I said, frightened, and waiting for the snap of my bones. But…nothing. She shook her head and said "No." How could she say that so indifferently? I just suggested we kiss! What's wrong with her? Wait…is she…considering it? "Well, should we? ...just so both of us can get it over with?" I said carefully. She stared into space for a moment. She then turned to me and said "JUST to get it over with." Holy crud-cicles! She's okay with us kissing! I repeat her words barely hanging on to the reality that Sam Puckett said yes to kissing me. "And you swear we go RIGHT back to hating each other as SOON as it's over?" she asks. I have to reassure her or she's gonna change her mind. "Totally, and we never tell ANYONE." I say, and she replies only with "Totally." I stare at her for a second, not sure what to do. She stares at me, and says "Well….lean!" Oh, right. Stupid, stupid Benson! I look at the ground, take a deep breath, turn to her and lean over to her. My lips press against hers and she leans into me. Oh my god!!! I'm kissing Sam! Holy crud-cicles, I'm kissing Samantha Puckett! I sit frozen for a second, then close my eyes and lean into her, putting myself fully into the kiss. I keep my hands at my sides, trying hard not to wrap my arms around her waist and pull her closer. I inhale the scent of her hair, her skin, totally dazzled by her. Keep it together Freddie, keep it together! She inches closer for a second, her hand moves towards my face for a moment, but then she retreats and pulls away from me. I pull away too, reluctantly, and open my eyes. I stare into space briefly, thinking about that kiss. I choke out "Well, that was…umm…" "Nice?" she finishes for me. "Umm, yeah." I say quietly. "Good…work…" she mutters. I quickly say "Thank you, you too." God was she ever good! With nothing else to say, she turns to the window and starts crawling out. I call after her "Hey." She turns and those beautiful blue eyes look at me. "I hate you." I say to her with a smile. She smiles and says "Hate you too." before she turns, jumps into the building through the window, and leaves. She wants to put things back the way they were with us, so I have to make her feel like nothing's changed. But boy, did it ever.


	6. Chapter 6

(Seddie's first dance)

"You wanna dance?" I asked, holding out my hand. To my surprise, she slipped her hand into mine and stood, leading me to the dance floor. I followed her, hand in hand with her, and twirled her once as we drew nearer each other on the dance floor. I put my arms around her, placing my hands on the small of her back. She was wearing black heels with ballerina-style straps up her ankles, so she didn't have to reach up very far to clasp her hands around my neck. We swayed back and forth under the blue and green lights of the ballroom. I looked into her eyes and was rewarded with one of her brilliant smiles. Then she laid her head on my left-shoulder, her face facing my right-shoulder. I held her close, just enjoying being with her; as we danced for neither of us know how long, I remembered how we met, how far we had come, and where life would take us. She noticed my absent gaze and asked "What are you thinking about Freddork?" I snapped back to the present and answered "I was thinking about you." She appeared puzzled but smirked and said "Aren't you always?" Through the night, the DJ's songs started and stopped, but Sam and I danced until she had literally fallen asleep standing up. At that point, I towed her gently over to our table, where Carly and Griffin had been sipping drinks with each other. I grabbed Sam's clutch with one hand, supporting Sam with the other arm, and we all left for Griffen's car. As Griffen drove us all home, I sat in the back with Sam asleep on my right arm. Her blond curls cascaded over her right cheek and she held my hand as we drove home.


	7. Chapter 7

(Sam becomes Sammy)

We sat watching Girly Cow on TV for hours. Carly and Spencer were visiting their dad, my mom was out at some hospital germ convention in town, and Sam's mom was who-knows-where doing who-knows-what. Sam sat on the couch, leaning into me, with a bag of beef jerky on one side, a bag of fried pork skins on the other, and a package of deli ham in her lap. She knelt her head on my shoulder and yawned. I chuckled quietly and waited a few minutes before silently slipping the package of ham from her hands. Sam sighed and turned to curl into my side. I put my arm around her and hugged her close. She snored softly and muttered in her sleep. I turned the volume on the TV down and whispered "Good night Sammy, my love."


	8. Chapter 8

(A ring to match those eyes)

I had spent over 10 hours searching through downtown Seattle. I looked in every store on every street. I couldn't find it anywhere. I had spent over $350 dollars on gas alone searching for it. Finally, after hours of looking and hoping and searching and almost giving up, I spotted it. It was just sitting there. Perfect and beautiful, just like my Sam. It was sitting lonely on a windowsill in a vintage jewelry shop on Broadston Boulevard. I smiled and went into the little shop where a sweet little elderly lady sat behind the counter reading a romance book, one that I recognized as a book that Sam owned and loved. "Can I help you young man?" she asked kindly. I smiled a huge grin and explained what I wanted. She jumped down from her chair in delight, carefully took down the little object from the window, wrapped it up in its little blue display box, and handed it to me. I paid for it, thanked her, and left, racing to pick up Sam, Carly, Griffin, Spencer, and Sasha. They all stood at the entrance to the city park, a bag of bread crumbs in Carly left hand, Griffin's hand in her other. Sasha held on to Spencer's arm, a little wedding ring on her finger and a smile on her face. I loaded everyone in my car, with Sam up front with me of course, and we drove off into town. "Where are we going Fredward? You've been keeping us in the dark all day!" Sam scolded. Carly giggled "Not all of us Sam." I shushed Carly as we pulled up to the all-you-can-eat Meat Mania restaurant, truly a carnivorous place if there ever was one. I took Sam's hand, Griffin took Carly's, and Spencer took Sasha's, and we all went in and got a table. Sam was practically bouncing up and down with excitement, waiting for the waitress to give her plate. No sooner had the young waitress done so, than Sam grabbed her plate and charged up to the buffet. I smiled and followed her. We sat and ate, talked ad laughed for about an hour, before I stood and raised my wine glass. "I would like to take this moment to ask my dear Sam something very special." I said loudly for the whole table to hear. I knelt down on one knee, took out the little blue box, held it up to Sam, and said "Sammy, I love you more than you can ever imagine, and I promise to always love you and keep a package of ham and a bag of beef jerky on hand. Will you marry me?" Sam gasped as she opened the blue box and saw the little white gold ring with a little sapphire stone the exact color or her eyes sitting gently in the blue velvet box. She whispered "Yes." Then she leaned down and kissed me. The whole table, surrounding area, and the rest of the restaurant erpted into applause as Carly yelled "SHE SAID YES!!!" and my heart nearly burst with happiness. Sammy was finally, after all this time, after all these years of me loving her, finally mine. I slipped the blue ring on her finger, she started crying, and she kissed me again as I took her in my arms and kissed her back.


End file.
